One day as Lily
by GypsiRiddle
Summary: A diary of sorts, Lily's POV. starts of slow but will get heated later! rated M for later chapters


Ok so this one's new. I've got another fic in progress but this came to me last night and just had to write it down. Pls R&R it's quite tame so far but I have plans to change that in later chapters!

DISCLAIMER: You know the score yadda yadda yadda, I don't own these characters blah blah blah... (please see profile for full discliamer)

* * *

**7.30am**

The alarm on my bedside cabinet intrudes on my dream. I open my eyes and force myself awake. I'm so tired. I pull on my bath robe and head to my en suite bathroom to have a shower and try to wake myself up a bit. Late nights were never one of my specialties!

I get in the shower and let the warm water cascade down my back. My mind starts to wander back to the events of last night.

FLASHBACK

_I was on patrol with Potter, no James, until around 10.00pm. Having to spend so much time with him, he's kinda grown on me. We finished patrolling the corridors and headed back to our room. As we are head boy and girl we get our own quarters.  
I sat down in front of the fire and got out my potions essay to start working on, and James got out some work of his own to do.  
We started talking about things, nothing special. We had a few laughs and got so engrossed in conversation that our homework lay forgotten on the table!_

_It wasn't until we were disturbed by a house elf that came in to start cleaning that we realised just how late it was. So we both trundled up the stairs to our respective rooms. Once at my door I turned to James and said "Thank you for a nice evening. It felt good to laugh, these N.E.W.T.S are getting on top of me!" _

_"No worries Lilyflower, I really enjoyed it" And as he said it he leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and gentle but with a passion I had only ever dreamt about. And as quickly as he started to kiss me, he stopped entered his room and closed his door.  
I got into my bed smiling wildly at the thought of our kiss as I drifted off to sleep._

So, I get out of the shower and head to my wardrobe. I take out my school robes and get changed. at the vanity table I sit down and apply my make up, do my hair all the while grinning madly about last night.  
As I get to my door I hear rustling outside it 'James must be awake too' I think pulling on my door handle. I'm greeted by a tall and handsome man, with glasses and very messy hair.  
"Good morning Lilyflower" he says when he sees me "are you ready? I thought I'd walk you to breakfast."  
"Thank you James that would be nice." I reply as we head to the portrait hole.

* * *

**8.30am**

We walk into the great hall after talking all the way down from our room. I see my best friend, Alice, sat at the Gryffindor table with a book propped up against a bowl of fruit. She doesn't seem to notice who I have walked into the hall with. The Marauders are talking animatedly with Sirius waving his arms around like an idiot! As we head down the table, the room goes quiet. Sirius stops talking and all heads turn towards myself and James

"What are they staring at?" I ask him in a whisper, not used to all this attention.  
"They're staring at you and how beautiful you look" he replies gazing into my eyes.  
As I sit down the whole room follows me with their eyes.  
"Hey Alice, what's up?" I say to the girl sat next to me. She looks up and gawps at me and the man beside me, holding my hand.  
"What's up with you? Why are you and Potter holding hands? You don't like Potter!" she finally manages to say I lower my voice to a whisper and recount the events from last night.  
"He's really sweet Alice, when he kissed me it felt right."

"You haven't taken any love potions have you?" She asks clearly sceptical. I can understand why, I've never really seen eye to eye with The Marauders especially James Potter.  
"No Alice, it's just since he became head boy he's grown up an awful lot. He's stopped hexing people for the sake of it and he hasn't pestered me for a date in weeks.  
"So what do you call last night?" she said rolling her eyes

"Last night we went patrolling and had to study, things just went a different route that's all, he didn't make me kiss him. It wasn't forced on me and I enjoyed it!" I say getting upset. "I know it's difficult to grasp but I have actually started to like James and if my best friend can't be supportive then I don't know why I'm even talking to you!" James, hearing me shout, tries to calm me down.

"Alice listen I promise you I haven't done anything to Lily. I love her, if I was going to put a spell on her I would have done long before now!" he says as I lean on his shoulder.  
I suddenly realise that I've got Charms class to get to so I stand up and head towards the entrance hall not looking at Alice.  
James follows me and grabs my arm, he pulls me close to him and kisses me again before saying

"don't fall out with Alice, she's your best mate. I know she's just worried about you. Be honest, you're not really acting 'normal' by going around with me. I know you want to" he says before I can argue "but for everyone else this a bit of a shock. You've hated me for years now all of a sudden we're kissing and holding hands and stuff, it's a lot to take in. Even I can't believe my luck"

"I know" I whisper "But this is what I want, _you_ are what I want." and I kiss him again before I head off the class.


End file.
